The Naruto Pairings Debate
by marinav92
Summary: A debate between the pairings SasuSaku, NaruSaku and SasuNaru. Enter, read and decide what pairing is the best! Warning: Contains OOC characters!


My debate!!! FINALLY!!! Ok this is a pairings debate :)

The pairings will be these ones (The ones who will represent them are in parenthesis):

SasuSaku….(Sayuri)

NaruSaku….()

SasuNaru….(Sasukexnaruto4ever)

**First** of all I just wanna tell you that this story will not have a definitive pairing at the end, you decide the pairings :)

And **second**…I don't know how Sayuri looks like…so I'm going to make it how her photo is, ok?...what? If I ask her how she looks she might think I'm a crazy stalker girl xDD

And **third**!! It has OC!! So if you don't like them…then don't read it n.n

**Fourth:** The timeline its in the Shippuden season.

Ok, on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as simple as that -.-

* * *

In the city of Tokyo, something really important is happening. In the annual convention of anime, a fight is about to begin. The most fighting theme of the anime Naruto is about to start…

What it's the best pairing of this three? What pairing would it win? Would NaruSaku win your heart? Or SasuSaku will occupy that place? Or why not…maybe the yaoi pairing SasuNaru…

In a debate everything can happen…

___

Inside the building were the convention is being held, the Naruto fans are gathering around a stage. In the crowd, we can see all kinds of fans, whispering frantically about the event that will soon happen. On the stage, an armchair and a chair are already there. There is a table in front of the sofa, with some folders and some papers and four microphones.

Five minutes passed, and a girl with short chestnut hair appears on stage. She has pale skin and has gray eyes. She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with black skulls and black converse. She grabbed the chair and one of the four microphones on the table. She turned to the crowd and started talking with a velvety voice.

"Hi, my name is Carolina…" Before she could finish, the guys started whistling at her and tying to grab her attention. With a glare she continued, "…and I have a boyfriend that it's standing right there" All of the guys stopped their flirting. With a smirk, she continued.

"Welcome to the Naruto Pairing Debate!!" She exclaims loudly with a smile grazing her features. Every fan starts shouting with glee, with happiness that it already started.

"Ok, let's start…First, let me introduce you the REAL characters from Naruto!!! That are here thanks to a great invention created from a really smart fan...Let's please cheer for: THE ORIGINAL TEAM SEVEN!!"

Then, some thugs appear with three bodies on their shoulders. Grabbing other three chairs, they made them seat on them. Sakura was dazed looking at the guys in front of her, Naruto was smiling and waving at them…and Sasuke…Sasuke was brooding like always. The same thugs that carried them, now were tying them with chains. Carolina, went with the characters and gave them "the smile". Sakura, seeing her smiling, she immediately gave her a cute smile too.

"Hey guys! My name is Carolina! I would like to welcome you to the debate of the pairings of your team; all of us would like to know who are you?" Carolina said, putting the microphone near her to let her answer. Sakura, eyeing with caution the _thing, _started answering.

"Well…I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm ok thanks…but I would be better if I didn't had these chains…"

"We are sorry for the inconvenience" she said in a sad tone, but Sakura brushed it off quickly.

"It's all right, really" she said, smiling again. Carolina, smiled at her too and then went with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! The star of the anime jeje…how are you?"

Naruto turned to face her, instantly his face was flirty. "Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto…and I would like to…"

"DON'T EVEN THINK OK THAT!" a voice from the crowd said, "BESIDES IS NARUSAKU NOT NARUCARO!"

Naruto turned to face him, "You're right…nobody is as pretty as her" he said dreamily, "Oh and I'm great! Because im Uzumaki Naruto! The soon to be Hokage of Konoha!"

Carolina shot him a smile too, and went with Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! How are you"

"Hn"

"That well! That's great! Well lets start our debate!"

"DEBATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison…Sasuke just looked at her with bored eyes.

"Well yeah…the pairings debate…SasuSaku vs. NaruSaku…"

"Yeah yeah!! COME ON SASUSAKU FANS!" Sakura shouted to all of the crowd. The SasuSaku fans shouted with glee.

"NARUSAKU FANS UNITE!" shouted Naruto with glee and the NaruSaku fans too.

"…vs. SasuNaru"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!! ME AND THE DOBE!" shouted Sasuke with despair.

The SasuNaru fans shouted with emotion, screaming like crazy.

"Ok, now, I want to present the one who will represent the SasuSaku team! She is nice, pretty and has talent for writing fanfics!! I'm talking about Pan Sayuri guys!! Come on lets cheer for her!!" She said in a loud voice and motioning to someone to enter. A brunette girl with chestnut eyes and pale complexion entered to the stage. She was wearing a jeans miniskirt with black leggings, a blue shirt with short sleeves and black converse. She passed to sit on the armchair, and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey guys! You can all call me Sayuri. It's a real honor to be in here, I will defend this pairing to the end" By the end of her speech, every SasuSaku fan was cheering, but the one who was the most was Sakura.

"Okay, the next one is a guy who supports NaruSaku, likes to fight; he has a big mouth and only has 12 years old!! Let's all cheer for !!" Carolina exclaimed, while motioning to the boy to pass. The boy who entered had dark chestnut hair and brown eyes with a normal tone of skin. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt with bright green straps, below he had another one but this one had long sleeves and was gray, he had black tennis. He went towards the armchair and sat down. He eyed Sayuri with hatred and grabbed his own microphone.

"Hey! My name is Mr. Pain!! I'm going to defend NaruSaku from other stupid pairings, like SASUSAKU and SASUNARU!!" He said with happiness. All the NaruSaku fans started cheering, with Naruto included.

"Well and to finish…we have the one who supports SasuNaru, she loves yaoi, it's a rebel and doesn't have a boyfriend guys!! She is Sasukexnaruto4ever!!" Carolina said, with a strange glint in her eyes. The SasuNaru fans clapped wildly, when they saw her.

The girl was using grayish ripped jeans, a gray shirt that said aeropostale, two black fishnets in her arms, and black converse. She had dark chestnut hair with some tufts pink, brown eyes and tan skin. She went to the armchair and sat down.

"Hey guys! My name is Sasukexnaruto4ever and I love SasuNaru, I will defend SasuNaru with all my soul!!" She exclaimed grinning like crazy…just then while the crowd was cheering, her expression changed. She turned towards Carolina.

"Hey did you just tell them that I'm single?" She said in a wary tone. Carolina fidgeted in nervousness.

"Anyways…Let's start with this!! First of all, not fighting !! second, the characters can't participate!"

"Why not!! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY HOW MUCH I HATE SASUNARU AND NARUSAKU….HELL I HATE EVEN MORE SASUSAKU….but SasuNaru is quite disgusting too….yeah I prefer NaruSaku, and I stay alone…" Sasuke said…and shouted.

"Well in this case…Sasuke-baka you can't" Sasukexnaruto4ever said with a frown. Sasuke turned to see the girl with his sharingan flaring alive. The other, just looked at the crowd with a sweet smile.

"Well let's start ok" Carolina said, while taking a card from one of her pockets, "Sayuri…why do you like SasuSaku?"

Sayuri smiled at her and grabbed her microphone.

"Well, I started liking this pairing when they where all in the second test of the Chunnin exams, when I saw Sakura defending Sasuke. Firstly, I thought that this pairing was doomed because of Sasuke's attitude, but when I saw how he reacted when he saw the state of Sakura in the exam, and then again during the battle with Gaara."

Carolina turned towards and asked him the same question, but instead of SasuSaku, NaruSaku. He stared at Sayuri, with hatred in his eyes. She turned to look at him, just to wince when he saw his expression. He 'hmphed' at her, and grabbed his own microphone.

"Well, first of all because Naruto likes Sakura, that's completely obvious-"

"IT'S NOT OBVIOUS!!" screamed Naruto. turned to look at him.

"Believe me…its obvious…Ok…Well, Sakura seems to like him even more within the series advance."

"Sasukexnaruto4ever…the same question…" Carolina said always smiling. looked at her with hatred, and she looked him with the same amount of hate. Grabbing her microphone, she answered the question.

"Well, I must confess that first I liked NaruSaku, but then my eyes opened to find the perfect pairing ever!...First of all: They are opposites, and opposites attract. Second: The whole fricken anime its about their relationship! Third: You can't deny the fact that Sasuke has feelings that are a bit deeper than friendship, for Naruto. As for Naruto, well he is always thinking of Sasuke, whatever situation he is, he thinks of him, and wants he to return from Orochimaru."

Both guys of the anime, seemed surprised….or disgusted.

"Well, time for the battle! Let's start with Sayuri again. Sayuri, Why do you think the other pairings won't exist?"

Sayuri turned to look at her rivals with caution. Now she saw that they were kinda crazy…maybe they were brothers?

"Ejem…well, NaruSaku will never exist because Sakura sees Naruto as a brother, and as for Naruto, he sees her as a fading crush…SasuNaru because…firstly, you can't revive a clan with two guys…"

"Excuse me Sayuri, but I disagree in that…I mean they've been men who become pregnant, and with the Kyuubi inside, who is a demon without gender, he can get pregnant" Sasukxnaruto4ever said, while noticing how Naruto was changing color rather rapidly.

"That's only in fan fictions!"

"No it's not! It's a possibility!"

"Could you continue Sayuri and ignore Sasukexnaruto4ever?" Carolina said, with an angered expression in her face. Sasukexnaruto4ever flinched, and looked at another way.

"With pleasure…well as I was saying, Naruto sees Sasuke as a mere friend, and he is friendly to everyone…and Sasuke doesn't takes an interest in anyone"

Carolina pointed to , who was by now excited. He stood up and looked at Sayuri, smirking evilly.

"Well…SasuSaku will never happen because: They look horrible together, Sasuke looks at Sakura like another of his annoying fan girls because he's a bastard…"

"I'm not a bastard, you usuratonkashi"

"Let my brother finish you Sasuke-baka" Sasukexnaruto4ever said in a commanding voice, making Sasuke brood even more and complain about her. Sayuri looked at them with knowing face.

"…and SasuNaru will not happen because: They are both males, Sasuke looks at Naruto like another person, Sasuke would never want to be saved by a looser like Naruto…"

"HEY, IM NOT A LOOSER YOU TEME!!"

"Let him finish!" Carolina said in a rushed voice making the blonde ninja wince.

"…oh, and guess what SasuNaru fans…the kiss in episode 3…was ACCIDENTAL!!"

All the fans of that pairing gasped. How could that annoying brat say something like that! Thought her sister, who was shaking in rage.

"…Well Sasukexnaruto4ever, your turn"

"First NaruSaku: Sakura sees him as a friend and a brother…that's it!! And Sakura loves Sasuke!! Or haven't you notice how obsessed she is!!How stalkerish she acts!! Sorry Sakura…" she said with an apologetic face turning towards a fuming Sakura." And SasuSaku…oh come on! It's the sickest pairing of all!!...well no the sickest is ItaSasu…well it's obvious Sasuke hates Sakura…and can you imagine little pink haired Uchihas!! That would be against nature!!"

"Pink…haired…Uchihas!?" Sasuke said, shaking with uneasiness.

"Yeah…though you would se so kawaii like that Sasuke-baka"

"Oh yeah, I doubt it…you usuratonkashi…"

"Well, I really think they look cute together" Sayuri said with seriousness. turned to look at her with anger.

"Then you must be daltonic" he said with a smirk adorning his face. Sayuri turned to look at him with fury.

"YOU BRAT!!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE SAYURI LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

"STOP NEE-CHAN I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"OH YOU AHO, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"STOP YOU THREE!!" Carolina said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"I can't believe you three ended the debate with that battle" Carolina said while hanging up with the other three. All of them were outside the building, gazing at the pretty night and seeing the stars above all the buildings of Tokyo city.

"It's not my fault my Nee-chan should know that I'm a man now…"

"Sorry…Efrain, I wont protect you anymore…and Sayuri?"

"Yes Marina?"

"I wanna apologize for biting, hitting, kicking, scratching…"

"I GET IT DON'T CONTINUE APOLOGIZING!!"

"…Hug?"

"Yeah..hug…come on Carolina, Efrain"

"I'm a man, and a man can't hug girls"

All three girls, hugged while Efrain was being squeezed in the center of said hug. Remembering something, Sayuri turned towards Carolina.

"Hey, what happened with the real team 7?"

"They went to their anime land…not before giving us a restraint order though…"

"Oh…Well I gotta go…I have a date with a guy…later!"

"Yeah..and I need to have one of the phone numbers of one of those cute SasuNaru fan girls…who would say those crazy girls would be so damn sexy and hot!...later!"

The two girls were left alone. Just then Carolina turn towards Marina and in a nervous voice asked her something.

"M-marina?"

"Nany, Carolina?"

"Would you please show me…a SasuNaru Doujinshi…please?"

"OF COURSE CAROLINA-CHAN!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" a blonde guy appeared from nowhere, grabbing the arm of Carolina, letting her away from her.

"Its enough with having friends with that obsession, I won't let my girlfriend become one of them!" he said, while dragging her towards a car.

"…IM NOT AN OBSESSIVE CRAZY FAN GIRL YOU TEME!...well maybe a little…"

* * *

Ready!!

I hope you really liked it n.n please review and tell me what you think and what pairing you like.

Oh! I just want to say that I think Sayuri-chan it's a great person! So if my character acts with her the other way, its because I made it, jejeje :3 Oh, and if the name of the NaruSaku representant doesnt appear, just call him Efrain ok :D

Review please!!!


End file.
